Mess Up Your Bed With You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Beck comes over to Tori's house and finds her engaged in a very interesting activity. Bori. OneShot.


_So, I've never written a _Victorious _fanfic before, but I reckon Beck is absolutely gorgeous. So this happened :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Beck Oliver was clenching his hands in his pockets, feeling the anger in him fading with every step he took away from Jade West. They had broken up months ago, but as much as he tried, she still got to him. She still knew just what to say to wind him up. Beck let out a low growl as he threw open the door of his car and slid inside, pulling out his cell phone. Andre Harris had text him several minutes ago, telling him to come over, but he didn't feel like going over there at the moment. Over the past few weeks, there had only been one person who had really helped to calm him down, and that was where he was heading there.

Tori Vega.

She was sweet, funny and caring—pretty much the opposite of his former girlfriend of two years. She had always supported his relationship with Jade, even if everyone knew the ending was formidable. When he had finally broken up with her, Tori had been careful about her words. She didn't put Jade down, despite the differences between the two girls, and that was more than what could be said about Andre—or any of his other friends for that matter. Despite the fact that _he _had broken up with Jade, he didn't want to rag on her all the time, he didn't want to sit around and insult the girl he had thought he had been in love with. And Tori seemed to realize that. She talked about everything except Jade, distracting him from the breakup. And somewhere in the middle of the movie marathons and the innocent sleepovers, she had made Beck feel better. And he had definitely begun to set his sights higher than a girl who insulted him in every second sentence.

He already felt calmed down by the time he reached the apartment building where Tori lived. He parked up outside and made his way into the building. He knocked twice at the door, resting back on the heels of his feet as he waited for someone to answer. After a moment, he knocked again. When there was still no answer, he shrugged and tried the handle. It opened and he poked his head inside, brushing back his shaggy brown hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Tori?" Beck called out. No one answered and he frowned. He had seen her car downstairs, so unless she had gone out for a walk, she was here—and Tori didn't really take walks for no reason. He shut and locked the door, taking the stairs two at a time as he made for her room. Her door was slightly ajar and he went to push it open when he heard a small noise.

He hesitated.

Rather than pushing open the door, he leaned in close, looking through the small gap. Tori was laying back on her bed, her head resting on her pillows, wearing only a bra and panties. Beck had seen her several times in her underwear, and he knew she had a great body, he had always felt his own react when she had quickly pulled clothes on, but it was never in this situation. Her head was tilted backwards slightly, her cheeks flushed and her hair mussed around her face. He heard that small noise again and Beck sucked in his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise.

She had pushed the crotch of her panties aside and her fingers were buried deep inside her. The small noise that he kept hearing were little moans. Beck's eyes widened as he watched her fingers carefully, as she drew them out and pushed them back in forcefully. He could see her thumb rubbing slowly over her clit, applying pressure when she re-entered herself. Beck could feel himself hardening in his pants as her movements became faster and faster, and her moans increased. He could see her thighs begin to squeeze together, her small hand still moving, her back arching and when her lips parted again, Beck couldn't believe what he heard.

"Beck," she breathed out as she came. She let out a louder groan before her movements stilled and she dropped back to the bed heavily, her breathing laboured. After hearing his name, Beck wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Knowing Tori, she would be embarrassed if she found out he was watching her. But he couldn't just leave after hearing her murmur his name. Beck licked his lips quickly and readjusted his pants. He knocked twice on her door loudly and opened it, putting his head around the door. Tori's eyes flew open and she scrambled for the blanket that was on the end of the bed.

"Oh, God! Beck! I, uh—when did you get here?" She stared at him, her cheeks flushed. Beck stepped into the room and bit back a moan as he smelt her arousal in the air.

"Not too long ago," he replied, keeping a neutral face. Tori nodded twice before tightening her grip on the blanket wrapped around her.

"Was there a, uh, reason you came over?" Tori asked, trying to force her voice not to reach a higher pitch despite how nervous she felt. Her fingers were still damp with her orgasm and she could feel the moisture on her thighs. Beck regarded her carefully.

"I had another fight with Jade," he answered and Tori couldn't help but feel relieved that they actually had a topic to talk about. Anything to distract her from how she was feeling right now.

"Oh really? Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now," he answered honestly, and she didn't miss the way his lips curved slightly in a smirk. She felt her face flush all over again, wondering if the reason for the smirk was because of her. But surely if he had seen her, he would have said something. She nodded again shakily, probably more to reassure herself than in acknowledgement of his words. "I knocked like four times. Why didn't you answer?"

"I, um," Tori loosened her grip with one hand on the blanket and ran it over her hair, trying to tidy it and cover up the evidence of her activities. "Sorry, I must have been asleep." Beck nodded slowly before closing her door and coming over to the bed. Tori shuffled away from him slightly, still holding the blanket firmly around her. They were silent for a moment before Beck purposefully moved closer to her. She couldn't move again without making it obvious something was wrong, so she stayed where she was, her body rigid.

"I know what you were doing," Beck's voice was soft and ran over Tori's skin. "I saw you."

"Oh…" Tori's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"And I heard you," he added.

"Oh," the word was practically squeaked. Beck licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Tori's face.

"Yeah," Beck couldn't help but grin as he felt Tori shift nervously beside him. He lifted his hand and brushed her long hair over her shoulder, feeling her tense as his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her back as his hand trailed downward. He pulled his hand away when he reached the blanket and put it back on his lap. Tori swallowed hard as he leaned in close to her, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "I heard you say my name," he murmured and he felt Tori jerk as his breath tickled her skin. She suddenly pulled herself together and jumped off the bed, the blanket sliding down slightly, revealing her tanned cleavage.

"Okay, look, I don't want to have this conversation," she began, her words rushed. "This is awkward enough as it is." Beck raised his eyebrows.

"What conversation? I wasn't really after a…Conversation," Beck's smirk made Tori's stomach clench, his words sinking in. He saw her frown, confused, as she tried to make sense of what he had said. Beck got off the bed, closing the distance between them, standing so close that they were sharing body heat.

"W-what were you after?" Tori stammered.

"I think you know," Beck murmured, leaning in close to her once again. He pressed his lips against hers, almost moaning at how soft they were. She seemed to melt into him as his mouth began moving, his tongue sliding along her lower lip and then into her mouth when she gasped. She seemed to forget about the blanket momentarily when she let it go and put her arms around his neck, and it fell to the ground. When she realized she was practically naked, she gasped and pulled away from him. "Forget about it," Beck mumbled, pulling her back to him, his hands running up and down her bare sides. Tori shivered under his touch and her eyes closed as she tilted her head back. Beck bit down hard on his lower lip as her lips parted slightly as his fingers continued rubbing over her skin, sending the tingling sensations running through her body. His fingers paused and gripped her waist firmly. Her eyes opened slowly, glazed with arousal.

Beck took a step backwards, pulling her with him. The backs of his knees buckled when he met the bed, and he sat down, pulling her on top of him. He could feel her thighs quivering as he pulled her down hard against his hardened member. Tori whimpered as she felt her centre heating up once more as he grinded against her over and over again, sending sparks running down to her toes. He turned them around, laying her down on the bed and ripping his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. As he leaned over her, his hands on either side of her hair, Tori reached out and ran her fingers over his toned stomach. His muscles contracted under her touch before he leaned down and caught her lips with his again.

As their tongues rolled over each others in Tori's mouth her fingers fumbled with his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. She broke away from his mouth for a moment as she pushed at his jeans, finally getting them over his hips and he helped her by kicking them off. He laid back on her, his mouth moving over her jaw, and down her neck to her collarbone. Her breath was coming out short and raspy as his tongue flicked over a sensitive spot at the base of her throat, his teeth brushing against the smooth skin. His hands trailed back down her sides as his mouth continued attacking her throat and he lifted his hips slightly so that he could reach his hand to brush over her thighs and then softly against her soaked panties. Tori jerked underneath him, whimpering at his feather light touch. He did it again, curling his lightly around her and she arched her back upwards, pressing her body up against his.

"God, you're so wet for me…Again," Beck couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he remembered her earlier exploits. Tori was too aroused to be embarrassed as she rotated her hips against his, trying to get some friction to ease the ache between her legs. One arm went behind her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her perfect breasts, her nipples hard and erect, waiting to be touched by him. He palmed her breasts, gently at first, before his thumb and forefinger took her pebbled nipple and rolled it around gently. Tori let out another groan, one leg hooking around his waist and locking him between her thighs. Beck ran his hand from her breast down to her hip and then over her thigh, before pulling her leg away and leaning back on his knees. He crouched between her legs, kissing her hip bones softly as he began pulling down her underwear, leaving a trail of kisses behind. His mouth ran over her inner thigh, down to her knee, and then her calf as he finally pulled the underwear over her feet and dropped them to the ground. Tori leaned forward and pulled down his boxers, joining her clothing on the ground. He leaned forward and his member rubbed against her folds, drawing groans from both of them.

Tori bucked her hips upwards, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Beck let out a throaty moan and finally pushed himself into her. They both moaned as he pressed his forehead down to hers, his breathing raspy against her cheeks. He pulled out, and when he re-entered her she let out a little whimper that made his abdominal muscles clench even more. She looped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips upward to meet his. The change in angle made him hit a spot inside her that made her shiver.

"God, Beck…" Tori began to meet his thrusts with her and Beck could feel himself getting closer to the edge as her vaginal walls tightened around him.

"Fuck…Tori…" Beck grunted as he felt himself letting go. Tori joined him, latching her mouth onto his shoulder to try and suppress her screams. He rolled off her, laying on the beside her as their breathing began to calm down. As their breathing settled down, he reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. Tori closed her eyes, shifting slightly so that she was nestled against his side. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"We never speak about that…Thing…Beforehand," she muttered. "Okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Beck raised his eyebrows as he tilted his face down to meet hers. "I'm going to _dream _about that! It was so hot!" Tori let out a groan burying her face in his shoulder. He smirked. "Well, maybe if you did something…To convince me…" Tori was pressing kisses against his mouth before he finished his sentence. "To convince me I should forget…"

"I can do that," she replied, already swinging her body around to straddle Beck, their lips bruising each others.

_Okay, I'm really about any stupid typos or grammatical errors. I finished it in a rush._

_Please review :)_


End file.
